Alien Fusionis
Alien Fusionis is an alien who serves as the main antagonist of Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth, as well as it's rewrite, Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant!. Appearance TBA History Origins Whatever backstory Zenon had in mind for him I need to ask. Fusionis had some previous encounter with Ultraman Particle, as the two were familiar with one another. Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant! Fusionis entered an alliance with Dark Lugiel in the interest of destroying their enemies in three universes, those of Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Ginga, and Particle himself. As part of this effort, Fusionis confronted Legacy while he was paying a visit to Earth. Proceeding to prevent the Ultra from transforming, Fusionis then pulled him into a portal which dumped him into Particle's universe, as Lugiel feared Legacy's Plasma Spark connection may cause the Dark Spark to be ineffective on him. Once the two met again, Fusionis revealed his true goals, betraying Lugiel and forcibly merging the two, using the Dark Spark's power and his own to transform the Ultras of all three universes into helpless Spark Dolls. He then set about merging Lugiel's collection of Spark Dolls into one gigantic chimera, his ultimate weapon, Giga Tyrant. Knowing full well Particle would still prove some hindrance, Fusionis dispatched duplicates of himself to deal with the Ultra. While the duplicates did eventually managed to overpower him, Particle was saved by the intervention of Ultraman Renius and the Ultra Brothers of all three universes, who had merged together into singular forms to circumvent their Spark Doll transformations. The Ultra Brothers and Renius defeated the duplicates, soon after healing Particle and restoring Legacy's ability to transform. However enough time had passed for Fusionis's ultimate weapon to be unleashed, so he did so, transporting Giga Tyrant's egg to the city the Ultras were in and allowing the monster to hatch, though not before Legacy, Taro, and Zoffy managed to evacuate all the humans and other living creatures just in the nick of time. Fusionis proceeded to watch as the Ultras battled Giga Tyrant, though when it seemed like his creation was loosing, he intervened himself. However this backfired for Fusionis, allowing him to be destroyed as he was caught in the explosion caused by the destruction of Giga Tyrant, the damage of this being mitigated by the sacrifice of Particle. Abilities Normal * Portal Opening/Teleportation/DImensional Transport: Fusionis has immense control over his teleportation and portal based abilities, being able to communicate with other beings through portals, pull them in, travel through different universes, transport massive objects like Giga Tyrant's egg at will, and teleport himself around instantaneously. * Size Change: Fusionis can change from the size of a human to the size of an Ultra at will. * Energy Blasts: Fusionis can fire off dark purple and black colored energy blasts at will, though only his duplicates displayed this ability in-story. * Duplication: Fusionis can duplicate himself, and the duplicates are capable of using nearly all his powers, albeit in weaker forms, and coordinate with one another, even performing combination attacks. The duplicates themselves can even split into further duplicates. * Energy Beam: Fusionis can fire a beam of similar energy to his blasts by putting his hands together in front of him. His duplicates, being weaker, can only access this as a combination maneuver. * Transformation Stop: Fusionis can let loose a shockwave of energy which can stop other beings from transforming for an undetermined amount of time, which he used on Legacy. This ability can however be circumvented by a suitable energy transfusion, like the one given to Legacy by four of the Ultra Brothers. * Merging: Fusionis can forcefully merge himself with other beings to increase his power, as he did with Dark Lugiel. Merged * Dark Spark: Fusionis gains full use of the Dark Spark while merged with Lugiel, and can use it's power as he wishes. ** Spark Doll Transformation: Fusionis can transform massive amounts of beings into helpless Spark Dolls, even three entire Land of Light variations across three different universes, with the aid of his own portals. ** Fusing: Fusionis can fuse beings together using the Dark Spark and his own power, even if they have been transformed into Spark Dolls, as he did to create Giga Tyrant. ** Although not seen, Fusionis retains all of the Dark Spark's other abilities. * Fusionis's power is overall increase by this merging. Trivia * Although created by Zenon, Fusionis's page was made by Cdr, who had built up his abilities and personality and whatnot throughout the rewrite of this crossover. * In the original crossover, Fusionis had no previous relation to Particle, and his exact relation to Dark Lugiel wasn't specified. However all of this was expanded upon, such as the two having an alliance, a previous encounter between Particle and Fusionis taking place to explain Particle recognizing him. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity